


It's Weird the Way Things Change

by wh33zy



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-07 21:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wh33zy/pseuds/wh33zy
Summary: If anyone went back in time and told Barnaby those many years ago that he was going to be ridiculously attached to that old man, he’d laugh in their face. He’d tell them that they must have him confused with someone else because there’s no way. Why would he need someone past their prime? A loser who doesn’t know when to shut up? He’s going to get attached to that? You’ve got to be kidding.





	It's Weird the Way Things Change

**Author's Note:**

> this was also sitting on my laptop collecting dust so i added shit to it and put it up here to collect dust

If anyone went back in time and told Barnaby those many years ago that he was going to be ridiculously attached to that old man, he’d laugh in their face. He’d tell them that they must have him confused with someone else because there’s  _ no way. _ Why would  _ he  _ need someone past their prime? A loser who doesn’t know when to shut up? He’s going to get attached to  _ that?  _ You’ve  _ got  _ to be kidding.

He’d demand proof once they would insist that everything he “knows” about his new partner is wrong. That he’s going to find out who he is and he’ll fall head over heels for those two left feet and that slightly crooked grin. Because a lot of the good times in his life was when he’s with Wild Tiger. From being the only one there to comfort him, to  _ understand  _ him, to all the laughs they’re going to share- It’s going to be so  _ different  _ and his life is going to be  _ so  _ much better.

That, after a while, he won’t mind being called “Bunny”...he’ll actually come to embrace it. That he’ll feel a little special because it becomes a term of endearment just for him. And no one else gets to call him that,  _ ever.  _

Even with the proof, Barnaby knows that he was stubborn enough back then to still turn his nose up at it and claim that whoever showed it to him was full of it. 

Because things would go the way he thought, they always did. Wild Tiger would be pushed enough to finally retire, leaving him as a solo hero quickly climbing up the ranks. He’d forget about him, move on, and keep working to avenge his parents all by himself. He didn’t need any help and he sure as hell didn’t need Wild Tiger. 

There was  _ no way  _ that he and Wild Tiger, who he’s certain he’ll never call on a first name basis, would be so in sync that they can barely work with other people. That time they spent apart wasn’t a vacation in the slightest. That they would start finishing each other’s old sayings, hanging out on the weekends, laughing over glasses of weird wines. And it’s impossible to think that the prospect of Wild Tiger dying would absolutely  _ break  _ him-

He just couldn’t be sitting here now, looking himself over in the mirror for the last time. His silver tuxedo is surprisingly very comfortable, the red flower in the breast pocket of his blazer bright, his hair pushed away from his face, his glasses ditched in favor of contacts. He checked his watch for the time, his eyes immediately distracted by the engagement ring on his finger. 

“This is  _ crazy…”  _ He breathes. 

“You’re not getting cold feet on me, are you?” Kotetsu says, hands plunged in the pockets of his slacks of his teal tuxedo. His padded shoulder was leaning against the doorframe of the foyer just before the event hall doors.

“Oh.” Barnaby says upon realizing that he wasn’t alone. “And of course not!” He scolds. “Why would you even think that!?” 

“Enough people think it’s crazy that we were even paired up together in the first place.” His fiance awkwardly chuckles. “Because you’re you and I’m-” 

“Kotetsu, I don’t have time for your usual self-deprecating. Not today.” The blond huffs as he walks over to his partner to straighten his tie. “You look so nice. I really like your hair pushed back like that.” 

“Not as good as you-” 

Kotetsu finds himself being kissed hard on the mouth.  _ Obviously,  _ this was one of Barnaby’s nicer ways to get him to shut up. He kisses back, not at all bothered by it. 

“What did I just say?” Barnaby asks sharply, hands still on either side of the older man’s face. “I’m marrying you because you’re so amazing and perfect-” 

“If I’m all that and a bag of chips, why is it so ‘crazy’ then?” 

Good question. 

His fiance lets him go. “Well, I mean...did you ever think that we’d end up getting married someday?”

Kotetsu glares at him, offense written all over his face. “Yes!” He answers exasperated, taking a few seconds to take in the bewilderment and fear he’s getting in return before dropping the expression. “No, I’m joking. Of  _ course  _ not. I was always thinking it’d just be a matter of time before we went our separate ways.” 

Although Barnaby swatted him on the arm for that, “That’s what I meant.” He says sharply. 

Kotetsu grabs both of his hands, partly to apologize for messing with him. “I think it’s plenty crazy too. You’re younger than me and so pretty and you hated my guts- well, I don’t think you cared enough to hate my guts but you get what I mean.” 

“I did  _ not  _ hate you.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry,  _ strongly disliked.”  _ The older man corrects, making green eyes roll. “I thought you were so uptight and boring and a smartass. I mean, I still do, but it’s different now.” 

“Of course.”

“Oh, and when you’d look at me sometimes, you’d do this.” Kotetsu made this displeased and arrogant look on his face before sharply turning his nose up and to the side. “Almost as if I was just so  _ unbearable!” _

“I  _ did not!”  _ Barnaby chuckles out. 

“Did too!” He laughs back. “And don’t forget,  _ ‘It’s Barnaby, not Bunny~! Get it right, old man~!’ _ ”

The blonde can’t help but continue laughing at the memory before moving in closer, placing his hands on his fiance’s arms. “I thought you were  _ so  _ irritating.” 

“Still do.” 

“Yes, but it’s  _ different  _ now."  He corrects before continuing. “And overconfident and just full of yourself.” He describes, voice becoming a little more husky and suggestive. 

In the same voice, “Mm-hm, I thought the same exact thing about you.” He breathes, the look on his face so sultry with his mouth inches away from Barnaby’s. “Tell me more.” 

“Too headstrong and an absolute  _ moron.”  _

“Baby, I still am. I’m so  _ fucking  _ stupid.” 

They can’t keep up the act and both break into warm laughter. Honestly, the more time they spend together, the more their laughs sound the same. Not that they’ve noticed, or ever would. And because they’re already so close, why not share a quick kiss- 

“That’s not allowed!” Agnes is suddenly yelling at them as she barrels through, a couple camera marching right behind her. “Not yet, anyway.”

Two make some displeased noises at being interrupted. Agnes interrupts them  _ enough,  _ can’t they just have this? 

“We’ve got a whole honeymoon coming up.” Kotetsu reassures as they’re made to stand side by side, right outside the grand double doors of the event hall. They can hear the muffled conversations and the small band warming up come to a complete stop. 

Barnaby intertwines their fingers as one of the staff members gives them a once-over. “I don’t know about you, but I’m leaving my callband at home.” He mumbled back. 

“That’s better than what I had planned.” 

“...what did you plan?” 

“I thought we’d just throw them in the ocean.” 

“That actually sounds so much better.” 

The two softly giggle at the thought before Agnes tells them to shut up! We’re going live in five, four, three, two...!


End file.
